


When It Falls

by panda_hiiro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/pseuds/panda_hiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know yet how bad it is, how much has changed. You just know you couldn't stop him." </p><p>Brief drabble for Latula and Mituna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Falls

The worst part is waiting.

Waiting, staring at the computer screen, reading those last words over and over and over again, trying to will some different meaning into them, trying to convince yourself that you read them wrong. Your palms are sweaty against the keyboard, fingers shaky when you try to type.

GC: m1tun4  
GC: m1tun4 DONT!!!

TA: 1 H4V3 7W0 D0 TH15  
TA: F0R ALL 0F U5  
TA: 1M 50RRY

GC: 1 sw34r 1 w1ll K1LL you 1f you do anything stupid!!!!  
GC: m1tun4  
GC: fuck pl34S3 t3ll m3 your3 st1ll th3r3.  
GC: pl34s3  
GC: com3 b4ck...

You've been running calculations in your head since he first messaged you, working out how long it would take you to get there, what you could do to stop him. Logic tells you that no matter how fast you ran you would never make it in time, and so you have been sitting here, scared and paralyzed and praying that he will see these words. 

You know that he won't. You know that it's just a matter of time.

The message beep sounds shrill as an alarm, and you all but trip over yourself getting back to your keyboard.

TA: . . .

GC: oh th4nk j3gus.  
GC: you sc4r3d the h3ll out of m3.  
GC: …tun4? 

TA: :O(

GC: kurloz?   
GC: wh4t h4pp3n3d?   
GC: t3ll m3 h3s ok.  
GC: pl34s3 pl34s3 pl34s3 t3ll m3 h3s alr1ght!!!!

TA: :O(

Something breaks then, and you don't know whether it's the world or something deep, deep inside you. You think it might be your heart. Whatever it is, you know that after this things will never be the same again. 

You lean back from the computer, let your hands fall limply to your sides. The chat log is still there, his last few messages visible near the top of the screen, the space between each one a clear barrier between what is now Before and After. A reminder of your own ineffectual failing. You don't know yet how bad it is, how much has changed. You just know you couldn't stop him, that when it happened you were here, impossibly far away and mired down by words on a computer screen.  

You know that those words will haunt you for a long, long time.


End file.
